De Vrais Amis
by Lys8375
Summary: James Sirius et Peter découvrent que Remus est un loup-garou. Ils décident de l'aider et lui font savoir qu'ils ne l'abandonneront pas.


**J'ai écrit ça parce que je trouvais qu'il n'y en avait pas assez de fic en français où les Maraudeurs découvraient le secret de Remus. (j'en ait trouvé une seule en fait^^) J'espère que vous aimerez!**

* * *

><p>« Où tu vas, Remus?<p>

Le jeune garçon au visage pâle, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux dorés se retourna vers les trois autres garçons avec qui il partageait le dortoir. Ses amis. Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Il esquissa un sourire triste et fatigué.

« Ma mère est la malade. Elle n'est vraiment pas bien, il faut que j'aille la voir, » dit-il.

« Oh, » fit Peter. « J'espère que ça ira. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Remus.

« Elle est malade vraiment souvent, » fit Sirius avec un haussement de sourcils qui fit se nouer les entrailles de Remus.

« Oui, elle a une petite santé. »

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais te dépêcher, Remus, » suggéra James avec un bref froncement de sourcils en direction de Sirius avant de sourire.

Remus hocha la tête. Dès qu'il fut sortit de la pièce, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait intérêt à trouver d'autres excuses ou ses amis allaient devenir suspicieux. Il détestait leur mentir... mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils étaient les premiers et les meilleurs amis qu'il ait jamais eu mais ils le haïraient s'il savaient la vérité. Ils ne voudraient plus être ses amis, ils ne voudraient plus rien avoir à faire avec lui... un loup-garou... un hybride... un monstre... Ils révèleraient son secret à tout le monde, le haïraient, l'abandonneraient tout seul... et cette seule pensée terrifiait Remus plus que tout au monde, le torturait. Il arriva dans le Hall d'entrée du château où l'attendait Mme Pomfresh.

« Tu es prêt, Remus? » demanda t-elle.

Le garçon acquiesça et suivit, comme chaque mois, l'infirmière de Poudlard jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Elle immobilisa l'arbre et Remus descendit dans le trou avant de suivre le passage qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante, où, comme à toute les pleines lunes, il se transformerait en bête dangereuse, hurlant et se mordant lui même comme le monstre qu'il était.

Une fois Remus sortit du dortoir, James se tourna vers Sirius.

« Pourquoi as-tu dis ça? » demanda t-il.

« Parce que c'est vrai, » répondit Sirius. « Allez James, Tu sais qu'il ne va pas chez sa mère. Il nous ment. »

« Il a sûrement une bonne raison, » dit James.

« Mais quoi? » demanda Peter. « Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien nous cacher? »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent avant de s'asseoir sur leur lits respectifs. James sortit de sa valise une feuille de papier avec uns série de chiffres écrits dessus. Ils avaient commencer à devenir suspicieux à la fin de l'année dernière en première année, et avaient depuis restitué sur papier toutes les dates auxquelles Remus s'absentaient: 28/01 ; 29/02 ; 29/03 ; 28/04 ; 28/03 ; 23/09...

Ils avaient essayé de trouver une correspondance quelconque, un indice, mais mis à part le fait que ces dates étaient toutes à la fin du mois, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils n'avaient rien dit à Remus, voulant le laisser s'ouvrir à eux, mais rien, et ce secret les titillaient.

« Mais enfin! S'exclama Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être! »

« Je ne sais pas, Sirius, » murmura James.

Il leva les yeux du papier pour regarder distraitement par la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la lune brillait. C'était la pleine lune... la pleine lune...

James bondit soudainement sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter Sirius et tomber Peter à la renverse. Sans leur prêter attention, James s'approcha de la fenêtre, fixa la lune pendant une minute avant de se précipiter sur la feuille de papier et de sortir un calendrier de sa valise. Il resta silencieux un moment tout en comparant les dates.

« Elles correspondent toutes... » souffla t-il doucement sans quitter le calendrier des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui correspond? Demanda Sirius. « James? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« James ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sirius et Peter se regardèrent avant de se rasseoir en attendant que leur ami s'explique. Ce qu'il fit, finalement. James se releva et les fixa.

« Je sais ce que nous cache Remus, » dit-il enfin.

« Quoi? » demanda Peter.

« James prit une grande inspiration. Il avait deviné, il en était sûr, et pourtant, il avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Il espérait que les autres le prendrait bien, surtout Peter qui risquait d'avoir peur.

« Premièrement, nous savons que Remus a des sens très développés. Vous vous souvenez quand il a entendu McGonagall arriver après la blague des toilettes du deuxième étage, l'année dernière, alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout du couloir?

Sirius et Peter ne comprirent pas le rapport, mais hochèrent néanmoins la tête.

« Deuxièmement, il est fort. Bien plus fort que la moyenne des adultes.

Encore, ils acquiescèrent.

« Il disparaît à intervalle régulier, _une fois par mois_ et reviens toujours complètement exténué et souvent griffé de partout.

« Oui, et alors? » demanda Peter.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la réponse sur le bout des doigts.

« Regardez dehors, » soupira James. « Regardez la lune. »

Ils le firent, et dès que le regard de Sirius se posa sur la pleine lune, il comprit. Il laissa échapper une exclamation d'incrédulité.

« Non! »

« J'ai bien peur que si, » dit James.

« Quoi? » demanda Peter qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Réfléchis Peter! » s'exclama James, frustré. « Remus a de meilleurs sens, une plus grande force physique et disparaît une fois par mois _à chaque pleine lune!_

Peter écarquilla les yeux tout en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson.

« Remus est un loup-garou..., » fit James. « C'est la seule explication possible. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous a jamais rien dit? » demanda Sirius. « Nous sommes ses amis! »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois...

« M...Mais... R...Remus ne p...peut pas être un l...loup-garou, » balbutia Peter. « Il est réservé, gentil... et pas... »

Sirius et James le foudroyèrent du regard.

« Serais-tu en train d'impliquer que si Remus est un loup-garou, il devrait forcément être violent et méchant? » siffla Sirius.

Peter rougit.

« N...N...Non, mais... il est notre a...ami et on le connait, m...mais... ce... ce qu'on dit des loups-garous...

« Ce qu'on dit des loups-garous doit-être exactement la raison pour laquelle Remus ne nous a jamais rien dit, » soupira James.

« Comment ça? » demanda Sirius en cessant de fixer Peter.

« Toi, plus quiconque, devrais le savoir, Sirius, » dit James. « Tu sais comment ta famille considèrent les autres espèces, non? »

Sirius grimaça, et sa grimace était due non seulement à la pensée de sa famille, mais aussi parce que James avait raison.

« Il a peur, » dit James. « Il a peur que nous le détestions pour ça et que nous l'abandonnions. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas comme tous ces idiots! » s'exclama Sirius avec incrédulité et colère. « Nous sommes ses amis! Il ne peut quand même pas croire... »

« Regarde comment Peter a réagit alors qu'il connait Remus, Sirius, » fit James. « Tu sais comment le monde de la sorcellerie traite les loups-garous. Il doit avoir subi les préjugés de tout le monde pendant longtemps! »

Peter blêmit et se mit à balbutier à nouveau.

« Je... je ne déteste pas Remus, » fit-il d'une petite voix. « Il... il est notre ami et je ne veux pas qu'il nous quitte... C'était juste... »

« Un choc, » fit Sirius en hochant la tête. « Ouais, je peux comprendre. »

« Dès qu'il revient, il va falloir lui dire que nous savons et que nous nous en fichons, » dit James avec un sourire. « Il n'aura plus à se créer des excuses ridicules. »

Tous trois eurent un petit rire, mais Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, quand même...

« Quoi? » demanda James. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

« Remus, » soupira Sirius. « Toutes ces blessures et cicatrices qu'il a à chaque pleine lune... s'il est un loup-garou, ça veut dire qu'il se les inflige lui-même. »

« Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et d'effroi tandis que James se mordait la lèvre.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse? » demanda Peter. « On y peut rien... »

« Je ne sais pas... » dit Sirius. « Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose... James, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur les loups-garous? »

« Attends, je regarde. »

James sortit son exemplaire de _«Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques»_, et le feuilleta jusqu'à la page consacrée au loups-garous.

_« Un loup-garou est un être humain qui, à chaque levée de pleine lune, se transforme en un redoutable et souvent mortel loup. Les loups-garous peuvent facilement être identifiés par la forme du museau, la pupille des yeux ou encore la queue touffue. Dans leur forme humaine, ils sont souvent malades les jours avant et après la pleine lune, et arbore des cicatrices plus ou moins nombreuses sur le corps selon l'endroit où ils se transforment. En effet, en absence de proie, un loup-garou va s'attaquer lui-même s'il se trouve dans un lieu confiné. La lycanthropie se transmet par la morsure d'un autre loup-__garou. En cela, ils diffèrent des Animagus qui sont des sorciers choisissant de se transformer en animaux. Un loup-garou n'a pas le choix. Bien qu'uniquement dangereux pour les humains, un loup-garou reste une menace car une fois transformé, au contraire d'un Animagus qui reste conscient de soi, il ne reste plus rien de ce qu'il était en tant qu'être humain. »_

James releva la tête du livre pour regarder ses amis. Tous trois étaient silencieux, abasourdis.

« C'est affreux, » murmura Peter.

« Le point positif, » marmonna James. « C'est que Norbert Dragonneau présente les loups-garous de façons neutre et scientifique. Il n'entache pas sa description par des préjugés en faisant des loups-garous d'abominables monstres dénués de tout sentiments.

« J'ai trouvé! » s'écria Sirius.

« Quoi? » firent James et Peter.

« Comment aider Remus, » répondit Sirius, tout excité. « Si ça marche, ça sera génial! »

« Explique toi! » fit James, avide de savoir ce à quoi son ami avait pensé.

« Le livre dit que les loups-garous ne sont dangereux que pour les humains, » dit Sirius.

« Oui, » fit James.

« Donc, ils ne sont pas dangereux pour les animaux, » continua Sirius.

« Et alors? » demanda Peter. « Je ne vois pas la solution. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux. »

« Mais nous pouvons le devenir! » s'exclama Sirius.

Les jeux de James sortirent de leur orbites et une grand sourire s'étira sur son visage tandis qu'il comprenait.

« Brillant! » fit-il.

« Quoi? » demanda encore Peter, confus.

« Réfléchis Peter, » sourit Sirius, sans mesquinerie cependant. « Quelle est la plus géniale mais aussi la plus ennuyante capacité de notre professeur de Métamorphose préféré? »

« McGonagall? Heu... »

Peter fronça le front avant de laisser apparaître une expression stupéfaite sur son visage.

« Oh! Tu crois que...? »

« Mais oui! Si nous devenons des Animagi, nous pourrons être avec Remus quand il se transforme. Il ne sera pas dangereux pour nous et nous pourrons l'empêcher de se blesser lui-même! »

« C'est une idée de génie, Sirius! » s'écria James en tapant la main de son ami.

Peter était toujours stupéfait mais un sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

« Ce serait fantastique, les gars! » fit-il. « Vous croyez qu'on peut y arriver? »

« Bien sûr! » s'exclamèrent les deux intéressés.

« Maintenant, » fit James. « Il va falloir l'annoncer à Remus. Et Sirius: du tact, par pitié. »

« Moi? J'ai toujours du tact, » sourit Sirius.

James et Peter soupirèrent, et tous trois se mirent au lit. Le dortoir resta silencieux quelques minutes avant que la voix de Sirius ne s'élève à nouveaux dans l'obscurité.

« En plus, pensez à tout ce que nous pourrons faire si nous devenons des Animagi... »

Deux petits rires d'excitation lui répondirent.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Remus quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea lentement vers la Tour de Gryffondor. La pleine lune avait été terriblement rude cette fois et toutes ses articulations le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il avait été bon pour de nouvelles cicatrices sur le torse et les jambes et avait perdu pas mal de sang quand Mme Pomfresh était venue le chercher. Cependant, quand il entra dans le dortoir, il remarqua tout de suite quelque chose. Ses amis étaient assis sur leurs lits respectifs. James et Sirius n'étaient pas en train de comploter quoique ce soit et Peter n'était pas en train de les fixer les yeux remplis d'admiration. Dès qu'il fut entré, ils levèrent aussitôt les yeux vers lui et le fixèrent avec une telle intensité qu'il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

« Quoi? » demanda t-il.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant de se lever et de le fixer à nouveau. Et Remus sentit son cœur se serre jusqu'à lui faire mal parce qu'il connaissait ce regard. _«Ils savent, ils savent, ils savent...»_ était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, et il lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir.

« Remus, » commença James. « On a quelque chose à te dire. C'est important. »

« Q...Q... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Remus en se forçant à s'approcher d'eux malgré la terreur qui lui nouait les entrailles. Il savait que tout allait bientôt finir.

« Nous savons que tu n'étais pas chez ta mère fier soir et aujourd'hui, » dit James. « Que tu n'y est pas allé une seule fois l'année dernière non plus. »

« Je... je ne vois pas ce que tu veux d... dire. »

Remus avait la bouche sèche, les yeux légèrement brillants de larmes qu'il essayait à tout prix de refluer. Il avait reculé légèrement, était maintenant presque dos à son baldaquin et ses mains tremblaient.

« Nous connaissons ton secret, Remus, » déclara Sirius sans plus de préambules. « Ce n'est plus la peine de nous le cacher, nous savons que tu es un loup-garou. »

Et Remus craqua. Il recula, affolé, rencontra le bord du lit, y tomba et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il commença à sangloter, en tremblant.

« P... Pardon! Pardon! S... S'il vous plait! J...Je... Je vous en pris! N... Ne... Ne dites rien.. à.. à personne! Je... je demanderais à... à changer de dortoir! D...De Maison! Je... je vous l... laisserais tranquille, et ne... ne vous parlerais p... plus! M.. Mais... s... s... s'il vous plait! Ne...

« Holà! Holà! » s'écria Sirius. « Calme toi Remus! »

Ils étaient tous stupéfaits. Il s'étaient douté que Remus avait très peur de leur révéler la vérité, mais à ce point... Il était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même et essayer de retenir ses sanglots sans les regarder.

« Remus, que tu sois un loup-garou n'a aucune importance pour nous! » fit James avec fermeté. « Tu es notre ami, nous n'allons pas t'abandonner comme ça! »

« Nous restons avec toi! » fit Peter.

« Et puis, qui nous aiderait pour les devoirs, sinon? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral.

Remus releva la tête, osant à peine y croire. Ses amis pouvaient-ils vraiment accepter aussi facilement sa lycanthropie? Pouvaient-ils vraiment accepter le monstre qu'il était?

« V... Vous... vous êtes vraiment sérieux? » demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix, les larmes toujours ruisselantes sur ses joues.

« Bien sûr! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les trois.

« M... Mais je suis dangereux, » objecta Remus. « Je suis un monstre et... »

Il n'alla pas plus loin car les yeux de James et de Sirius se mirent soudain à brûler de fureur. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour le prendre fermement par les épaules.

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de dire ça, Remus! » siffla Sirius.

« Ou même de le penser! » ajouta James tout aussi furieux. « Parce que c'est faux! »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre! » s'écria Peter en s'approchant, lui aussi.

« Vous... » commença Remus. Il ne pouvait plus parler. La gratitude se répandait à tout allure en lui comme bienfaisante chaleur qui semblait l'apaiser de l'intérieur.

« Ce n'est pas tout, Remus, » continua James, les yeux brillants. « Nous avons même eu une idée pour t'aider, enfin, Sirius a trouvé. »

« M'aider? » fit Remus. Il secoua la tête. « Ça ne sert à rien. Rien ne peut m'aider, c'est incurable. »

« On a parlé d'aide, Remus, » dit Sirius. « Pas de remède. »

« Cependant, ça peut fonctionner pareil, » dit James.

« Qu'est-ce que vous...? » commença Remus.

« On sait que le loups-garous ne sont dangereux que pour les humains, » dit Sirius.

« Et alors, Sirius a eu l'idée que nous devenions des Animagi! » fit Peter.

« QUOI ? » s'écria Remus. « Mais c'est illégal! Pourquoi...? »

« Pour t'aider, Remus, » fit James. « Si nous devenons des Animagi, nous pourrons te tenir compagnie pendant les nuits de pleine lune et t'empêcher de te blesser toi-même! »

« Vous êtes fous! » cria Remus. « Vous en vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je deviens à ce moment là! Je suis féroce et incontrôlable, je vous attaquerais à la seconde où je vous verrais! »

« Tu crois peut-être que nous allons rester là à rien faire pendant que tu te mets toi-même en pièce une fois par moi? » siffla Sirius.

Remus ne dit rien, trop choqué pour parler.

« Tu es notre ami, Remus, » fit Peter. « Et les amis s'entraident. »

« Nous n'allons pas t'abandonner, Remus, » affirma James. « Nous sommes conscients des risques, mais nous n'allons pas te laisser endurer ça tout seul! »

Remus les fixa pendant de longues secondes, à court de mots, d'arguments. Les larmes, qui s'étaient arrêtées auparavant, avaient recommencées à couler sur son visage, mais cette fois ce n'étaient plus des larmes de peur mais de joie. Il avait vraiment des amis formidables. Non seulement ils l'acceptaient tel qu'il était alors que tout les autres lui avaient tourné le dos, mais ils étaient prêts à risquer leur vie pour lui venir en aide. Lentement, sourire se forma sur son visage.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que ça me fait, » fit-il doucement. « Vous êtes des vrais amis... les meilleurs du monde... »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Reviews!<strong>


End file.
